


shameless flirt

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FE Rare Pair Week, Felicia kinda likes it?, Flirting, Flora is having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Finally, there was Laslow. Of all the retainer’s preferred hobbies, his was undoubtedly the most disruptive. He would seek out any and all of the female residents, and do what he did best. Or, rather, what hebelievedhe did best. He would flirt. Without shame, without reservations, he would flirt. This nearly always ended with a lecture from Xander, but that never seemed to slow him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fire Emblem Rare Pair Week! This entry is for the prompt "Flirt," so of course it involve Laslow.

Whenever Corrin’s siblings visited the northern fortress, it was rare that they traveled alone. Rather, they were accompanied by their retainers. At least, when the most trusted of warriors weren’t busy with some other task. Of course, the retainers saw the northern fortress as a sort of retreat. They looked forward to the visits almost as much as their lieges, or so it seemed.

Arthur and Effie would train, unless Arthur ferreted out some injustice he could right. Niles would do his best to avoid Odin, wanting some peace and quiet while in the confines of the fortress. Odin would, if he couldn’t discuss the names of weapons and artifacts, or his own storied history, train. Selena, though she would often, and loudly, denounce the lack of good places to shop, would train. Beruka would train, or spend her time on her own, sharpening her weapons. Peri would cook, and when she was there, the fortress’ kitchens produced some of its greatest wonders, though the servants were always sure to give her a wide berth.

Finally, there was Laslow. Of all the retainer’s preferred hobbies, his was undoubtedly the most disruptive. He would seek out any and all of the female residents, and do what he did best. Or, rather, what he  _ believed _ he did best. He would flirt. Without shame, without reservations, he would flirt. This nearly always ended with a lecture from Xander, but that never seemed to slow him down.

~X~

On this particular visit, Flora and Felicia had the misfortune of being two of the first girls he found.

“Good evening, fair maids! I must say, I’m quite jealous of Princess Corrin, having two lovely ladies such as yourselves at her beck and call,” Laslow says, all smiles as always. “I’m not sure how she ever bears to let you out of her sight!”

Flora’s face falls as soon as he opens his mouth, and she rolls her eyes as he goes on and on. Felicia, however, can’t help but smile softly. His words are honestly flattering, even if he seems to try this on everyone.

“Our job, of course, often requires us to be away from our Lady Corrin,” Flora answers curtly, hoping to put an end to this.

“Well, if that time away allows me to make your exquisite acquaintance, then who am I to complain?”

“E-exquisite!?” Felicia asks, stammering slightly. “You really think so?”

“Please, Felicia, he does this with any girl who stops to speak with him. I’m not really sure why Prince Xander would pick such a worthless flirt for his retainer.”

“Ah! Worthless flirt? Your words wound me, fair lady! Is your heart truly so icy that you would strike me down with your cold words? I suppose there’s a certain charm to that, though.”

“Please, spare me any more of your prattling. If you don’t, I would gladly bring an all new meaning to ‘cold shoulder’ for you.”

“Awh, come on, Flora! It’s not so bad, is it?”

“Don’t encourage him, Felicia. He’s already bad enough.”

“Well, I believe I already know my favorite maid!” Laslow says, leading Flora to scoff, and turn to leave. Of course, Felicia only giggles, a bit awkwardly, but Laslow finds it endearing regardless.

“I’m your favorite, huh?’

“Naturally! I have to admit, I have a soft spot for the pink hair! And that’s not even mentioning that adorable face of yours!”

“Oh, hush! I’m nothing special.”

“Now, I’ve never heard anything so foolish! There’s not a woman alive whose ‘nothing special,’ least of all you.”

“Ah! Y-you really think so? That’s… that’s just such a nice thing to say!”

“Well, I do have plenty more to say, if you’d like to grab a cup of tea.”

“I think I’d like that… but, can we plan it for later? I really should go after Flora, she seemed pretty mad. And she’ll only be worse knowing I stayed back to talk to you…”

“You promise we’ll get that tea later? I’d really hate to miss out on time with such a lovely lady. Oh, do send her my apologies, would you? Perhaps mention how delightful her hair was today, for me?”

“I’ll say you’re sorry, but I don’t think she’d be happy if i told her that last bit,” Felicia says, grinning at Laslow’s antics. She can easily see why some people get… frustrated, with his flirting, but really, it’s kind of cute. And it’s not like it really hurts anyone, especially considering how easily it sends her confidence through the roof. “And I promise! Even if I have to brew it myself, and I’m not sure you’d even want it then.”

“My dear Felicia, any tea I enjoyed in your company would be divine!”

“Ah, Laslow! I really need to go, but I’ll see you later!”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting with bated breath until then!”

~X~

Xander, hearing of Laslow’s antics, was sure to keep a close eye on him for the remainder of the visit, however. Ensuring that the flirt had no opportunity to meet with Felicia again, and the maid couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Though it would be hard to admit it, their brief encounter left Felicia with a bit of a crush on the retainer. Of course, Flora noticed, and would take any chance to remind Felicia of how insufferable the man was. But whatever she said, it wasn’t enough to do away with her sister’s crush.


End file.
